Abandoned, alone, afraid, but Alive
by Fickle Nightmare I am
Summary: Bella has been abused by Jacob, and Sam her whole life while looking for her parents. so when she sees them will they remember her? or throw her to the crocodiles?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i know i have another story going for you guys but it's easier for me to concentrate when I can do multiple stories and the other one is linked to my role-playing, or how i would like to role-play with a Bella.**

**This story comes from my imagination and listening to a lot of depressing songs which lead me to this and also i like being depressing :P**

**Isabella Marie Hale**

_Angel's are real. Every once in a while they fly down to earth, and try to make one person happy. But they have to take something too. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The Angels were all beautiful in so many ways. And they were dangerous. They brought you so much happiness then crushed your dreams, just to make you wish why you weren't happy in the first place._

The memory of the only time my mother talked to me – that i remember – brought tears to my eyes and i wiped them fearsly. It wouldn't do well to show Jacob I was upset. He only made it worse.

I had spent all of my life in this hell whole, the orphanage my parents had left me in on my fifth birthday. I was the only one who knew my parents here. I pity the others, all they've known is Jacob and Sam.

I was the good cop, I stopped the young ones from getting into trouble, even if it meant getting me into more trouble. I wouldn't allow these men to do the same things to them. No one had said no to them for me, so i had to for the kids.

_I will always love you sweety, always remember that, we're leaving now but we'll come back soon, I promise once everything is sorted i'll come back for you._

Thats what my mother told me when she left me here. I waited, and waited, on my seventh birthday I learnt not to trust adults. She hadn't come back for me.

"_Stop your crying Isabella." My seventh birthday was also the day i found out Sam's true colours. He slapped me across the face and i let out a whimper._

"_I told you your worthless." He spat at me and i whimpered "I'll show you how worthless you are." He growled as he ripped at my clothes, that first time I didn't know what was happening, it wasn't until the pain that i fought back against him and he hit me, "your worthless" he whispered in my ear._

I sighed when i stopped thinking of it. I clutched at my stomach remembering all the pain. I looked down at my feet as Jacob came into the room, his dark eyes bright and challenging. I had learnt not to fight. So he pushed me down to the floor hovering over me. As i refused to look until he grabbed my jaw.

**Jasper Whitlock Hale**

I could still sense the tension. Last week had been Bella's birthday. And Alice was hit hard, which meant I was too. She snuggled herself up to me her eyes closed as she tried not to remember. Even now it hurt her.

"_Why did you give out baby up! We could have protected her!" I had shouted at her rage boiling inside me as she told me what she had done. To our daughter._

"_I was scared Jazz! I love her you know that but i needed to. I need to know she's safe!"_

Not soon after that row almost 12 years ago, the family had moved away from our daughter, I still thought of her as mine. She wasn't being raised by me. She was no longer mine because of the woman i loved.

Of course, now we were moving back to our old house. Alice couldn't take being away from her daughter anymore, even her scent.

Alice would never admit it but she kept running into Bella's old room, and she would try and memorize her scent. Each time the smell got tainted by alice. And each time Alice wailed and the whole house could hear


	2. Chapter 2

**I am/was drunk when I wrote this, so i'm sorry if it's not the best. And the reason it's BellaxEdward is so i can appeal to a big audience**

**Isabella Marie Hale**

Of course school was the next day and i should have been hobbling, I should have not been able to move but Lauren had a hold of me. She knew it raised questions when i was always hurt. It was so much easier to pretend everything was fine.

Her arm tightened as she saw new students. I didn't look up just then. She always did this when she didn't know someone, and she steered me away.

I turned to see them as she growled faintly and I _Knew_ them.

**Alice Brandon-Hale**

I watched from pertching on the back of my brothers Volvo when I saw her. Her hair was mahogany and fine, beautiful. Her hair was so long, it reached down to her waist...and then she looked at me, and I recognised her face. Which was when i tumbled into Jasper.

"Thats our Bella..." I whimpered as Jazz stabled me, and almost dropped me in the same moment as he saw Bella too. My Isabella who was being dragged by a human. I wanted her to be mine again, so much.

"Edward. Look after her." My words tumbled from my lips before I realised but I also knew in that moment that i needed him to watch her. That I needed him to look after her.

**Flash back**

_Bella trudged over to Edward and fell in his lap as he sat on the floor. I smiled as he helped her get into a sitting position. _

"_I don't like this program." Bella's soft voice always made it less demanding. And I didn't like the football game either._

"_Neither do we but unless you want to fight Emmett you have to watch." Edward had replied tickling her sending Bella into fits of laughter and i smiled leaning against my Jazz to watch this._

"_Won't you fight Emmett for me?" Bella's huge brown eyes bored into Edwards when she had regained her composure. Her cute face looked half demanding, the other half was pleading. I leant towards her to comfort her. But Edward chuckled darkly._

"_Only if he tries to hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you." He promised her and i stopped half way to help my only daughter as Bella hugged him and kissed his cheek a bright beaming smile on her face and she leapt back at me her mahogany curls bouncing as she slid onto my lap_.

**End Flash back**

I had believed Edward then and I believed him now. He smiled i could tell why that was. He couldn't read her mind. Just like when she was a child. I was half glad of this. I didn't want to know what she thought of me.

"Don't worry alice. I'll protect her. I promise." Edwards dulcet tones hit me like a wave and i smiled thankfully at him. What would i do without my favourite brother?

"She hates us. Hate and fear came off her in waves." Jasper whispered misreading, for the first time my emotions, as he watched our daughter walk into her class room with the arm of the human still supporting her. A growl rumbled in my chest.

"And the other girl?" I asked hoping against hope that he was reading the other girl. Not my daughter, not my precious Isabella.

"Love came off of her but not for us, protectiveness, fear, anger. But not hate." Jasper replied sadly and i slumped once again against him crying as much as i could the venom running down my cheeks before anyone could wipe them away.

**Lauren Mallory**

I hissed my arm tightening on Bella when I saw them. I knew who they were. How many times had Bella drawn them? Doodled them on a notebook? She always destroyed them. I knew their names as well. She talked in her sleep.

Edward. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper, and, Alice. I shuddered as i thought of her name. The girl who brought my Bella so much grief! The woman who had ruined her. I pulled Bella to the classroom. I wasn't going to let them hurt her again.

I sat her down and sat next to her, and she lulled against me. I have to admit i liked that she felt this horrible with them being back. she needed me. I liked being needed by her. It felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for this late update i haven't been sleeping well and i have an exam left...Speech and Drama. Lovely huh? Anyway this is the third part of this story**

**Lauren Mallory**

I watched from my seat as i saw those _Things_ watch Bella. Those creatures that had hurt her so. Bella rested her head wearily on my shoulder. As Eric sat opposite us. His smile bright. I just glared at him. He was getting between me and the people who ruined my best friend.

"Lauren. It hurts." She pined softly to me and I wrapped an arm comfortingly around my shoulders. Eric of course leaned over to help and I saw how worried that woman seemed to be. It was all an act. No sane woman would leave her child like that.

"I know it does sweety. I know." I replied loud enough for them to hear and I kissed her hair as she closed her eyes to ignore the pain. I grinned at them in triumph.

**Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen**

**Flash back**

"_What are you making?" Bella's soft voice floated up from somewhere beneath the counter and her mahogany curls became visible as she walked from underneath the hollow counter._

"_Does it smell good?" It never ceased to amaze me how Bella appeared whenever we prepared food for her. It was like a millionth sense._

"_Yes Edward! Everything you make smells good!" She claimed and hugged my leg. I jolted my leg slightly and she let go looking hurt._

"_Sit down and I'll give you the food." She did as I told her and a moment later I put the cooked chicken on her plate and the smile on her beautiful face lit up as she started eating._

"_Edward will you marry me? So you can cook for me every day?" she asked innocently and i kissed her curls and laughed softly._

**End Flash back**

"Lauren. It hurts." I snapped my head to watch Bella lean against Lauren and I felt Alice tense beside me. One string of thoughts she shared now with me. _Why was Bella hurt?_

"She's hurt. Who hurt her?" alice babbled over the Lauren girl talking to Bella. But i still heard every word. _Sweety_ the word rang through my mind. The Bella I knew would never have let someone call her that other than Alice. Were we all replaced?

"Edward. Please. Can you try and find out what is happening?" Jasper asked me suddenly his thoughts going haywire about what might have happened to his little girl. Because of course she wasn't mine. She was Laurens now.

I nodded slightly glad i didn't have to speak for that moment. Then i told them about what Lauren had said. Their worlds crashed heavily around them. Both came to the same conclusion. We were replaced. It was all Alice's fault. How could we forgive her.

**Isabella Marie Hale-Cullen**

Lauren drove me home. Her lithe arms were completely strait as she drove and she seemed so rigid but i could tell she was upset at what had happened. About who had come to forks. She made us pull in at the side of the road and she undid her seat belt. Oh how i recognised that look in her eyes.

"Bella drink. You need it to heal." I was frozen to my seat as she got the pen knife out and I watched in pity as she cut her skin. As she had so many times. Always in the same place and she pulled my head to her arm and i drank. Her blood so sweet as it spilled from her arm.

I mentally hit myself and i moved back instantly feeling it hurt so much for her but there was only bliss on Lauren's face and she smiled as she stitched her arm back up herself. I had been able to resist her blood again. I was already healing. All good signs right?

"Good. You need blood. And what with your 'family' back in town you need strength." Lauren told me and I nodded as she buckled herself back in and drove us home. I smiled at her. I don't know what I would be without her. What i would have done to them.

**Flash back**

"_Why don't we feed from humans?" like every half vampire as I had become because of the beautiful angels, I was curious I had no need to reason that it would make me a cannibal. I was three years old. Looking up at my dear Edward._

"_Because if we fed from humans. We'd have to eat you...actiouly." a cheeky grin crossed his face as he lunged at me and pretended to bit me as he hovered over me then he let me go laughing as i shrieked._

"_Do I taste nice?" I asked him softly and the copper haired vampire nodded back at me a triumphant smile lighting his face._

"_Yes you taste divine. Now go hunt." He ordered clicking his fingers and i pouted crossing my delicate arms._

**End Flash Back**

I fluttered my eyes to get rid of the tears that threatened to run down my face. Lauren wrapped a free arm round me as we parked the car. And walked back to our 'home'.

**Sam Uley**

I watched them from the window. Bella and Lauren. I smiled seeing Bella still unable to walk. I laughed at what Jacob had managed to do to this little girl. Of course he could only do the type of pain he knew. He only knew how to sexually hurt her. I could do so much more.

"Bella here now. Mallory upstairs." I ordered and I saw Lauren look worriedly at Bella before ascending the stairs to her room. Bella trudged over to me her dark chocolate eyes watched me reproachfully.

"Lie down." I ordered and she did as she was told. It took me and Jacob years to get her like this. How much more fun we would have now I could be a wolf. I smiled at her thinking of the possibilities as I pushed her down with my foot and I heard her grunt.

I took the long stick from the fire that was lightly lit and i waited for her to see it. Waited for fear to creep into her beautiful eyes. I waited for her to struggle before i ran the lit end along her skin. All to make her squirm. I smiled as i pressed it between her legs and she let out a scream of pain. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am getting hyper with writing this mainly because I want to make sure you all know that Bella is NOT with Lauren. They are amazing friends who need each other. And yes Lauren knows the secret..oooohh. **

**Jasper** **Whitlock-Hale**

I spent the whole night away from Alice. Which meant I was with Edward. He was the only one who shared my pain of Bella being so close to someone else. To know it was all my dear Alice's fault.

**Flash back**

"_Daddy, why is mummy so sad?" My dear Isabella asked me and i heard Edward chuckle as i tried to work out an answer._

"_She's upset, because..." I tried to make something up and i could see the last smile i would ever see on that beautiful face belonging to my daughters face, fall away and she ran._

"_If i cant see she can't be upset!" she shouted as she shut herself in Alice's walk in closet. We didn't find her not until alice cam back and told us where she had taken bella..._

**End Flash back.**

I still remembered how she would always go to dark places whenever she was lost. Whenever she felt upset. I wonder if she still does that. Warm and dark. I smiled at the thought and Edward of course came in and looked at me.

"Jasper what was she feeling...earlier? i was concentrated on hearing her. Or her friends. I missed it." He told me softly regret hinting his features and i relaxed. I knew he cared. Bella had loved him too. Had. Past tense.

"She hated us. She recognised us, and the moment she saw Alice she hated us. Before she knew we were there, Edward she was hurt. In so much pain." I replied as i remembered the sheer hurt coming from my daughter and i shook lightly. All i wanted was to protect her, and she wouldnt allow it.

"Lauren was holding her up right? I read that much. Jasper." I knew he was going to ask something of me and I was desperate "tomorrow night, come with me, please, to see what happens there!" he asked his topaz eyes darkening for a long moment and he smiled softly. I nodded.

**Alice Brandon-Hale**

I knew they were talking. I knew what they were planning before they talked. And it still broke my heart. My perfect family. Once I had, had a vision of my daughter marrying Edward, with me there, but now, i was nowhere in sight.

I sulked downstairs and saw them still talking, until they saw me at least. Then it died instantly and i walked up to them seeing the hurt.

"I just wanted to protect her." I whispered moving past them to get in the car and Rosalie sighed smiling as she followed me, from somewhere in the shadows.

"I know Alice. I wanted to too. I was the one who told you to do that. But they hurt her..." Rosalie sounded like she wanted to kill the men I had given Bella to, and in that moment I would have helped her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well people wanted more? Here's more sweet hearts. I love this story. And in this chapter you get Bella's view on why Alice gave her up, and the cullens get annoyed. Love all around? Not a happy family but i love them really. Actiouly? I have no idea. Maybe Jasper or Edward...**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated.**

**Jasper Hale-Cullen**

I rested against the hood of the car as i watched the truck that held my daughter and that Lauren girl park, i expected Bella to get out first, but the light blonde haired girl got out and moved round to open Bella's door.

I got off of the bonnet of the car and took a step forward sensing my families tension. Lauren lifted Bella out of the truck bridal style, and I watched as Bella's head lolled towards Lauren a hiss of pain emitting from her lips.

I growled and ran towards her but Edward beat me there. DAMN having to pretend to be human, this was my daughter not some stupid human.

"Get away from her! You don't deserve to touch her!" Lauren snapped and she kissed Bella's forehead. How dare she keep my child from me? I growled and she laughed and Bella moaned in pain, I could feel how it stung...

"Lauren, just get me out of here." Bella mumbled as if she couldn't do it herself and Lauren nodded taking her away from us and I heard Edward growl his whole body shaking, I only realised I was doing the same when Alice yelped lightly.

**Lauren Mallory**

I took her to class.  
I watched as her face creased in pain.  
I saw her put on a brave face as she saw me watching.  
I helped her take down the notes.  
I caught a glimpse of a grateful smile from her.

That was what made my day. That swift smile that only I ever saw made my whole day worthwhile. I looked down closing my eyes. How I wanted to protect her, but there was no point. The best I could do was help.

I picked her up again Bridal style listening to her hiss in pain as the burns and cuts on her legs and other parts of her body stretched and I loosened my hold. Her head lolled to towards my chest, a soft smile crept to my lips.

Before I even got to the lunch room, freezing arms wrapped around me and I knew what was happening and I clutched Bella screaming, and the girl behind me put a hand over my mouth, steering me, as Bella struggled as we moved slowly towards the Cullen's table.

I had failed Bella.

I had let the Cullen's take her, but she fought against me none the less even with the increasing pain. I didn't know which one of them had taken hold of me. I just knew it was one of them. The cold of the vampires was a give away.

"I would like to speak with my niece please. Put her down and see your friends." Ahh now i knew who it was, Rosalie. Bella's hated aunt. Of course she wanted to talk but I was standing at their table and I held onto Bella as again her face twisted in pain.

"Lauren. It's fine. Don't get hurt. Can you find me something to eat please?" Bella softly spoke and I kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and i put her down in the seat Rosalie had picked out for her. I nodded.

I knew she meant for later to help her healing. What she didn't know was that it would be my blood again. If I failed in protecting her from them, I was going to give her life, the only way I knew how.

I turned and walked away from them as Rosalie glared and I mourned the loss of Isabella in my arms. The only gravity that worked on me.

**Rosalie Hale**

I would have growled at that Lauren kid except for the look of pain that flashed across Bella's face and i lifted my hand to her forehead trying to act caring but she shrunk at my touch grunting again in pain.

"What happened?" I asked softly stroking up and down her arm. Not letting her unnerving stares of distrust get to me. I wasn't going to let what my sister did get between us again. I watched her slowly loose all tension and relax into her seat...

Until my oaf of a husband burst into the cafeteria and saw her with me, and decided to barge over to us, which was when she completely tensed up, and her face was clouded with silent pain again.

"Emmett McCarty sit down and be quiet!" I snapped at him, and he instantly recognised my mood and sat down slowly watching Bella as I slowly pulled her chair closer, watching as she leant further and further away as i pulled her closer.

"Hey Rosie I didn't mean to make you mad. Whats wrong with the Halfling?" Emmett asked and I rewarded him with a low growl, but I soon felt a wave of calm and looked up to see Jasper. But no he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Bella, who looked like she was desperately trying not to scream in pain.

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to a sitting up position letting her whimper lightly against my touch. How did this Lauren girl help her so much?

"You know who we are?" Jasper asked her and I squeezed her shoulder to tell her it was alright and she just looked as if...I was going to kill her or something. A moment later she nodded lightly.

"You abandoned me. With the most horrible people on Earth." She whispered in reply and I pulled her against me, onto my lap and I heard her utter a small shriek of pain and Jasper growled, but she soon settled on my lap. The cold must have been nice. I rested my chin on her shoulder and she bit her lip. I hated this. How could she feel this way about us?

"What about Lauren? And why is she carrying you around school today?" Alice asked finally sitting down after everyone else had and Bella twisted away from her and I laughed darkly. I couldn't blame her for that.

"Lauren's the only good person I've met. She understands. She just wants to help." Bella replied and I knew she was looking over at the worried Lauren. But still Bella had been able to walk yesterday, why not today? What had caused her such pain?

"Alice, you are not welcome here. Go before I finalise our divorce." Jasper snapped and Alice squeaked but huffed drifting sadly away. I just held Bella tighter. I got the little girl now. Not that she was little anymore.

"That was harsh...dad." I felt Bella whisper it rather than heard it and i lifted one arm to stroke her hair, confidant she wouldn't try to squirm away. I smiled at Jasper who seemed over the moon.

"Bella, we won't hurt you." Edward whispered. I read the anxiety in his eyes. I knew it all too well. I knew he loved her, it was so obvious but no one else saw it, so I kept my mouth shut. That would just make the family a whole lot more complicated.

"You let her take me to them. She knew they were werewolves, she knew they hated me on sight." Bella half snapped at us as if she blamed all of us but she made no movement to move away from me, she just glanced at her legs, as if expecting them to bleed. And then I realised what she had said. Werewolves.

"What?" both Jasper and Edward snapped and Bella squeaked scared of her own family who just wanted to protect her. I growled at them, and the boys backed off. Emmett just watched calmly and coolly. _Shall we take her to Carlisle? To see what those things have done to her? _I asked Edward mentally and the small movement of Edward's eyes showed a yes.

"I want Lauren with me. If your taking me anywhere, I need Lauren." Bella whispered faintly and we all stared at her but I nodded to Emmett, who a moment later brought a grim looking human over to us, for the first time Bella smiled.

"She's cold." She explained when Lauren hissed at me and I saw Lauren twitch and then she sat down on what had been Bella's seat. I looked to her and rolled my eyes but Lauren ignored me.

"How much do you know?" I asked but I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she knew everything. What we were and everything else that had happened to Bella she laughed softly and kissed Bella's hair.

"I'm coming with you. Bella will need blood to help her heal. Mine is the best. I'm her singer. She has no venom, I force her it's not her fault." Lauren told us coldly and Bella cringed away.

"I don't need your blood. I just like the smell." She denied but I knew better. Bella hadn't killed this girl but she had obviously tasted her blood and it was all an impossibility.

"But it helps you heal. If your going to a houseful of the people who ruined you, then you need to be healed." I could tell the girls had done this argument many times and I stopped listening but i picked up Bella bridal style in my arms and she smiled holding Laurens hand.

**Isabella Marie Hale**

The Cullen's, I refused to think of them as my family, took me quickly out of school after lunch, Alice seemed to have called Carlisle because he was home by the time we got there, and of course Lauren wouldn't let anyone else carry me inside. She knew I hated being weak. I kissed her lightly on the cheek as she set me down and instantly sat next to me before anyone else could.

"Why can't you walk on your own sweetheart?"Jasper had whispered perching next to me and turned to look at him, my dark eyes bright and enchanting, well I tried to dazzle him into thinking I was ok, but when Lauren squeezed my leg helpfully I couldn't stop the scream of pain. Which i immediately regretted when Carlisle pursed his lips and walked over to me. 

"I'd like to examine her, to see what happened so i can tell what is wrong" Carlisle spoke evenly, of course not to Jasper, but to Lauren and she smirked obviously sensing that he knew how it worked and she nodded after a long moment.

"But I have to be there Carlisle. I'm never letting her out of my sight." She warned and I giggled involuntarily. Carlisle rolled his eyes before letting Lauren pick me up bridal style again and he showed us to the room to the side of the main house, his own personal hospital...One he had built just for me. Lauren lay me on the table and I hissed. She just smiled back apologetic as always for things she could never change.

**Jasper Hale**

I waited ages as Carlisle examined my daughter, if anyone had hurt her, because of where she had been...my divorce would be finalised before Alice could have a vision. Grrr i had to stop thinking like that my daughter was in danger.

**Flash Back**

_Alice was crying. Well as much as a vampire could cry but there was no emotion in her and I pushed her to the ground all sense of humanity had left me. I needed to know where she was._

"_Damn it Alice! Where is she?" I growled at her grabbing her by the throat, smashing her against the floor, and Edward made no move to hinder me, he was going to help me ,if Alice escaped that is. I smashed her against the floor again as she didn't answer me._

"_You were in danger Jaz...I couldn't let her put you in danger." She had whispered and I threw her against the wall and she yelped._

**End flashback.**


End file.
